Canicule hivernale
by Katsuyko
Summary: Gendry se justifierait en vous disant qu'il ne faudrait pas que la petite Arya Stark ne prenne froid.


Salut tout le monde!

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF du 3 juillet 2015, avec pour objectif d'écrire un OS en une heure, sur le thème **"Canicule".** Je vous invite à vous rendre sur le FOF ou à me MP pour plus d'information au sujet de cet événement mensuel fort sympathique!

* * *

 **Canicule hivernale**

\- Beau temps pour la saison, hein ?

\- La ferme !

« L'hiver arrive » qu'ils disaient. Tu parles : l'hiver était arrivé, avait posé son gros postérieur bien glacé sur tout le pays et ne se gênait pas pour en rajouter une couche. La couche de ce matin, c'était le givre qui s'était installé partout dans la forêt, manquant de geler sur place Arya, emmitouflée dans une armada de peaux de bêtes de tout poil, comprenant ainsi Nymeria et Gendry.

Aussi, en reprenant la route, glacés, le feu ne les ayant qu'à peine protéger de la glace – pour le temps qu'il a duré – Arya était d'humeur des plus massacrantes – et le mot est faible. Il aurait sans doute été plus sage pour chacun de se maintenir à distance respectable les uns des autres et, pour Gendry, d'éviter tout contact verbal avec elle.

Mais Gendry, qui avait tout autant eu l'occasion de constater la présence du froid qu'elle, savait aussi que rien ne serait plus fatal à la jeune fille que d'attraper froid. Deux ans à vaquer dans les forêts les plus improbables avec elle lui avait appris à relativiser la force de la jeune fille. Le courage et l'inconscience sont après tout de bons compères. Aussi s'était-il donné pour mission de titiller l'orgueil et la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon de route, d'agacer ce petit condensé de nerfs, de pousser dans ses derniers retranchements cet esprit qui ne demande qu'à s'enflammer, en un mot : de bien emmerder Arya Stark et de s'assurer qu'ainsi, dans son bouillonnement de rage, elle ne prenne froid.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu te plains : regarde-moi ce ciel !

Il avait dit ça sur un ton plus gaillard qu'il ne se l'autorisait en temps normal, poussant le vice jusqu'à se saisir d'Arya par l'épaule pour la pousser à regarder. Et effectivement, le soleil rayonnait, et le ciel était d'un bleu délavé, mais vierge de tout nuage.

\- C'est justement à cause de ce fichu ciel qu'on s'est réveillé sous la glace, idiot !

Elle se débattait, esquivait l'accolade, préférant cracher sur les imbécillités qui s'échappaient sans cesse de la bouche de son compagnon.

\- Eh bien moi, un temps caniculaire pareille, ça me plaît, déclara simplement Gendry, haussant les épaules.

\- Caniculaire ?

\- Ouais. Le feu s'est éteint, on a passé la nuit sous la glace et on a survécu. J'appelle ça une canicule d'hiver, moi.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Arya s'était arrêtée de marcher. Aiguillant son visage dans la direction de celui de la jeune fille, Gendry eut l'agréable surprise de constater l'essoufflement de la fillette, mélange de fatigue causé par la marche sur des racines enneigées, et d'indignation adolescente. Comble du bonheur, au tableau s'ajoutait le regard perçant et froncé de l'agacement et les joues rouges, un peu de froid, un peu de chaud, mais surtout de colère.

\- C'est pas possible d'être autant pétri de naïveté ! Explosa-t-elle. Tu es censé être mon aîné, avoir conscience de la dureté de la vie bon sang ! Et je t'assure qu'elle est aussi dure que ces foutus racines !

Et mêlant le geste à la parole, elle donna un grand coup de botte dans un appendice végétal, manquant de glisser sur la neige. Un sourire se dessina sur le coin des lèvres du bâtard.

\- Parce que toi, tu t'y connais sans doute plus que moi, pour les choses de la vie ? Constata-t-il, le regard rieur.

\- C'est plus que certain, déclara Arya, croisant les bras.

Mais ne lui laissant pas le temps de partir en le snobant, Gendry s'approcha d'elle, son sourire toujours au coin des lèvres.

\- Alors tu sais ce que tu risques en étant ici.

\- Parfai…

\- Tu as conscience de ce à quoi tu t'exposes en traversant les bois, seule avec moi ? La coupa Gendry, la forçant à reculer pour ne pas le laisser empiéter sur son espace personnel.

\- Je…

\- Ces bois remplis de clans d'hommes sans femme, et de chasseurs n'ayant que des cadavres de gibiers à baiser toute l'année ?

\- Mais tu es avec moi ! S'indigna Arya, ne cessant de reculer, de plus en plus gênée par la tournure que prenait la situation.

\- Effectivement, tu as avec toi un forgeron. Pas un guerrier Arya, mais un forgeron. Un homme qui n'est bon qu'à faire chanter le métal sous ses mains, à défaut d'autre chose. Enfermé toute la sainte journée dans sa forge, passant son temps dans la poussière et la sueur, à moitié nu, – Arya était désormais acculée à un arbre – à créer des armes pour tuer, des armures pour se protéger. Un homme enfermé dans son travail, qui ne fait que fabriquer des outils pour faire la guerre, mais qui n'attend que de sortir de sa fournaise pour en mener une autre de guerre... celle où il pourrait partager la chaleur de son corps avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Ces derniers mots, Gendry les avait susurrés à l'oreille de la jeune fille, acculée. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre: un splendide coquelicot venait d'éclore en lieu et place du visage d'Arya. Le dit coquelicot était désormais qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune homme, qui bien que toujours souriant, laissa, l'espace d'une secondes, paraître un regard plus sombre, aux pupilles dilatées d'excitation.

\- Bon ! Puisque je me suis bien fait comprendre ! Se détourna joyeusement Gendry, Arya étant suffisamment « réchauffée » selon lui pour poursuivre sainement la route.

Et effectivement, rendu muette, Arya ne pouvait plus contredire son aîné. Après tout, si elle avait si chaud et le visage si rouge, ce n'était que l'effet de la canicule hivernale. Non ?


End file.
